Smudge/Transcript
Main Round Beau Handsome: Hello! I'm Beau Handsome, and this is... Audience: May I Have a Word! Beau Handsome: As usual, the player who correctly defines today's featured word will win a fabulous prize! Let's play... Audience: May I Have a Word! Beau Handsome: Yes, you may! Today's featured word is SMUDGE. To give you a clue, here are some clips from WordGirl that show the meaning of the word. (Clip 1: Chuck wiping off a camera lens-- from Bongo Rock) (Clip 2: Birthday girl sick from eating chocolate-- from Who Wants Candy?) (Clip 3: Becky and Bob covered in mud-- from Field Day Fun with Robo-Tobey) (Emily buzzes in.) Beau Handsome: Yes, Emily? Emily: Smudge means to play tug-of-war. One time, my dog picked up one of my old socks, and I spent two hours trying to pull it out of his mouth! Beau Handsome: While that's certainly an interesting story, I'm sorry, but smudge does not mean tug-of-war. (Phil buzzes in.) Beau Handsome: Go ahead Phil! Phil: A smudge is a dirty mark or smear. The Birthday Girl has chocolate smudges all over her face. Beau Handsome: That is correct, congratulations Phil! You are today's winner! Huggy, show him what he's won! Beau: (offscreen) An official WordGirl life-size Beau Handsome cutout! (The curtain opens with Huggy smiling as he presents a cutout containing an image of Beau. He sees it, and looks mystified. The contestants stare at it, equally shocked.) Beau Handsome: You want me to autograph that for you? Phil: Uh... Beau Handsome: Super! (He writes his name on the lapel of the coat.) Oops! I smudged my signature. Well don't worry, we'll get you another one. Phil: Oh, that's okay. I really don't want anoth-- Beau Handsome: Of course you do! That's it for today's episode, see you next time on-- Audience: May I have a Word! Bonus Round Beau Handsome: Hello, I'm Beau Handsome, and this is the bonus round of... Audience: May I Have a Word! Beau Handsome: Our returning champion will have a chance to play for even greater prizes on-- the bonus round! Phil, you correctly defined the word smudge. Ready to play the bonus round? Phil: I guess so. Beau Handsome: Great! Take a look at these three pictures, and tell me which one shows the definition for smudge. (Picture 1: The Mayor's uncle eating a pretzel-- from Two Brains' Quartet) (Picture 2: Emma on stage in a cat suit-- from Becky and the Bard) (Picture 3: Leslie doing a karate leap) Beau Handsome: Okay, give it a shot Phil. Phil: I think it's number one. The Mayor's uncle has mustard smudged all over his beard. Beau Handsome: That's correct, you're our bonus round winner! Show him what he's won, Huggy! Beau (offscreen): An official WordGirl larger-than-life Beau Handsome cutout! (The curtain goes up, revealing a cutout of Beau twice as tall as the last one.) (Phil hangs his head and moans.) Beau Handsome: See you next time on-- Audience: May I Have a Word! Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:May I Have a Word episodes